The facilitation of competitive groups in interactive games is typically an ad hoc process. End users may choose to form teams or other groupings of players, the details of which depend upon the type of interactive game being played. For example, in sports related interactive games, end users may cooperate as a team. In other instances, the system that manages the interactive game may assign players to groups in a random or predetermined manner.